the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Davidson
Samuel Davidson (born March 1st 1979) is the PE teacher at Colham High School and a former swimming instructor at Kilallt Swimming Pool. He lived in the basement of the swimming pool before it was closed due to Harry Smith and Zoe Kennedy polluting it; he currently lives in a flat in Kilallt. He additionally has the role of confiscating things from pupils in the playground, corridors and atrium. Samuel is excessively strict with his students and believes that everyone on Volcanus should be really muscular. Once he yelled "I want YOU to be like THIS!" to Harry Smith's class while holding up a picture of a muscle man. Harry notoriously punched this picture, so then he had to pay for him to buy a new one. Samuel has made pupils do PE outside in the winter with t-shirts and shorts on. He often punishes misbehaving students by forcing them to do press-ups, run laps round the field or take a cold shower, and he is additionally known for always wearing blue and green. Sometimes he scoffs weight gain powder in the changing room. In October 2015 he notoriously forgot to take a pair of overshoes off when he left the swimming pool to go to Tescow. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Samuel has gained muscle from endlessly working out after school, causing pupils to become even more terrified of him. Relationships Family Samuel has an older brother called Alan Davidson, who works for the Sewer Team of County Genesiscide. The two generally have a good relationship despite arguing sometimes, however they did not get along very well as children; Alan often teased him for his obesity and kept telling him to work out, which inspired him to get fit a few years later. Students Samuel was obese as a child and the slimmer children at his primary school picked on him for his weight. In his early teenage years, he decided to start getting fit. Nowadays he is retaliating by being mean to students who have a weaker body frame; such incidents include bullying Edward Wallace and Isaac Stevenson, kicking pumped-up footballs at Blair Cameron and trying to embarrass Alex Woodbridge over his pale complexion in front of his whole class. Prior to the above events, he constantly insulted Damien Woodbridge, intimidated Joshua Turner and often threw random sports equipment at Edvard Andersson - Morten Larsen once sneaked up on Samuel and knocked him out for the latter scenario. Ever since, Morten and Edvard's misfortunes have cheered Samuel up whenever he is in a bad mood, even though he is secretly scared of Morten, causing him to turn down offers to work at Genesiscide College and the former Colham College. In Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage!, he had the idea of locking Harry in a cage for two weeks due to his bad behaviour, however Jonas Andersson freed him from the cage using a blade he found on the ground. Jonas was later seen standing on top of Samuel; he now tries to hide from him as well as Morten. While there have been no further cases of pupils successfully attacking him, Gordie MacEachern and Connor MacEachern have threatened Samuel over another serious event concerning him in Harry Smith Goes Swimming. Here, Samuel forcefully pushed Harry's class into Kilallt Swimming Pool, including Gordie and Connor's sister Iona MacEachern and her boyfriend Craig Sullivan who both drowned. David Marshall nearly suffered the same fate. People have tried to report Samuel's bullying to the police, but they often dismiss it as lies. Other relationships Samuel occasionally cooperates with Greg MacInesker. In the episode Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain, the two stole many drain lids, causing Harry to fall into the sewer and Matthew Rice to also go in after him. After this incident Samuel was arrested and David started a petition to fire him; this never happened despite its huge support, so everyone who dislikes him tried to burn Kilallt Swimming Pool down. Samuel is very friendly with Martin Ross, who is similarly annoyed by weak people, though to a lesser extent. It was revealed in Harry Smith Delivers a Message that Samuel is attracted to Mélodie Chaucer and Catriona McMillan, the latter of whom has a crush on him back. Catriona and Samuel's relationship has since developed further; they were notoriously caught kissing in Harry Smith: Untouchable. More recently he has started to take less notice of Mélodie. Fitness camp It is confirmed that Samuel will soon be running a fitness camp known as The Davidson Camp on the outskirts of Bumblewick. The camp building is currently under construction and is set to open in the upcoming episode Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Depression *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith Trapped! *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Football Funnies Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Tuba Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Harry Smith and the Smartphone Ad Season 8 *Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Harry Smith Pollutes Kilallt Swimming Pool *Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! *Good Morning, Harry Smith! (appears but has no lines) Season 10 *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter *Harry Smith Goes Nuts Season 11 *Harry Smith: Untouchable Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! *Samuel Davidson's Fitness Camp (upcoming) Video game appearances Samuel appears as a minor antagonist in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He shows up in a dream Harry has, wearing only a spare costume from the swimming pool and attacking by throwing random sports equipment. He makes another brief appearance when Morten has a flashback to the time he knocked Samuel out for tormenting Edvard, and the Nordics can fight him in a bonus DLC battle - the difficulty of this is hard. Samuel is also a playable heavyweight fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"I want YOU to be like THIS!" *"Get changed! NOW!" - appears in various episodes *"Ten minutes and fifteen seconds? Pathetic!" - appears in Harry Smith: Untouchable *"Spare costumes. Put one on." - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *"I SAID SWIM, NOT WALK!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *"Now, I don't care if you have leprosy or the bubonic plague; JUST SWIM!" - appears in Harry Smith Goes Swimming *"You're pants, ALL OF YOU!" - appears in various episodes *"It'll be a miracle if they make it back by next year." - appears in Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *"Come on, you're having a laugh! This recipe is worth far more than 5p!" - appears in Harry Smith Takes the Biscuit *"Hahaha! Morten and his little pals are having a bad time!" - appears in Harry Smith's Pool Party Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teachers